Saint Valentin
by Sieba
Summary: Ah la Saint Valentin! Ce jour attendu de tous où les jeunes filles déclarent leur flamme à leurs aimés en leur offrant du chocolat... Mais cette année là, rien ne serait plus comme avant.
1. Il y a des jours comme ça

Chapitre 1: Il y a des jours comme ça...

...Où l'on se demande si se lever avait été une bonne idée

 **Nous sommes rarement capables de dire aux autres ce que nous pensons d'eux, pour ne pas les blesser mais aussi pour nous protéger. Un gentil mensonge est souvent préférable à la brutale réalité.** \- _Quitter le Monde-(_ Douglas Kennedy)

Le soleil se levait sur Domino, diffusant de doux rayons orangés. La ville s'éveillait lentement, les premières voitures empruntaient l'autoroute, encore déserte, qui un quart d'heure plus tard ne le sera déjà plus. Dans un magasin de jeux connus de tous les fans de Duel Monster, un jeune homme connu du monde entier pour avoir détrôné le grand Seto Kaiba et ainsi être devenu le nouveau « Roi des jeux » venait lui aussi de se réveiller. Il se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, essayant de trouver une position confortable pour se rendormir lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge. Il portait l'uniforme du lycée Domino qui lui allait plutôt bien, laissant deviner sa musculature plutôt flatteuse, il était de taille moyenne, son teint mâte presque doré rappelait celui des égyptiens de l'ancien temps, il avait des cheveux d'un noir d'ébène légèrement ondulés qui lui tombait élégamment sur les épaules, et des yeux bruns tirant quelque peu sur le rouge. De tout son physique, c'était les yeux que l'on remarquait en premier. Ils vous happaient de telle sorte que plongés dedans il vous est presque impossible de sortir de cet océan vermillon.

« Les humains n'hibernent pas, Yugi. »

Seul un grognement lui répondit et un tendre sourire s'attarda sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés tel un félin à la chasse et sa proie n'eut comme indice de sa proximité qu'un souffle chaud balayant sa joue. L'intrus approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa future victime et murmura d'une voix exquise qu'il l'aurait voulu. La couverture lui fut brusquement arrachée et il se retrouva ni une ni deux prisonnier dans bras protecteurs qui parcouraient son corps à la recherche des points les plus sensibles. Yugi eut beau se débattre son geôlier poursuivit la torture jusqu'à que le plus petit ait du mal à respirer à force de rire. Il accepta alors de le relâcher et le pauvre lycéen manqua de s'écrouler au sol.

« Habille-toi Aibou, sinon on risque d'être en retard. »

« Mais Atem... »

« Pas de mais qui tiennent » répliqua-t-il en se levant et quittant la pièce comme si l'affaire était réglée.

De nouveau seul, l'adolescent poussa un profond soupir, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller aujourd'hui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui était la Saint Valentin. Jour attendu impatiemment par tous les garçons et filles de son âge, le jour où les jeunes filles déclaraient leur flamme aux garçons en offrant du chocolat... Mais il en avait marre d'espérer chaque année des chocolats de sa douce Anzu. Il commençait à perdre espoir. Et surtout il n'aimait pas, il ne supportait pas l'idée que toute la journée des filles chercheraient à approcher **SON** yami. Il en avait assez de ces regards constamment posés sur lui tantôt amoureux, admiratifs, jaloux et parfois même haineux. Il se dit que pour le pharaon les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changée. II ne doutait pas que s'il l'avait voulu il aurait pu se créer une sorte de « Cour » grâce à l'influence qu'il avait acquise. Il avait même réussi un jour à éviter le renvoi pour Joey et Tristan. Mais Yugi ne voulait plus penser à tout ça. Il se releva, prit ses vêtements d'écoles et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche brûlante.  
A la cuisine, Atem tournait pensivement sa cuillère dans sa tasse refroidie. Lorsque Yugi vint enfin manger il dut le secouer un peu pour le faire sortir de sa méditation.

« Non mais tu vas arrêter de rêver un jour ? »

« Je ne rêve pas, je réfléchis. »

« Hum ? »

« Mange Yugi. »

Il referma la bouche avant de la rouvrir pour enfourner sa première bouchée de lait aux cornflakes, oh pardon, de cornflakes au lait. L'égyptien le regarda manger en buvant lentement son thé trop froid avec toujours cet air pensif sur le visage. Ce fut des coups tapageurs à la porte du magasin qui les sorti de leur torpeur. Salomon venait de se lever et n'avait donc pas encore ouvert la boutique. Yugi maudit intérieurement les tendances matinales d'Atem alors que ce dernier allait ouvrir la porte... Pour qu'un blond surexcité lui saute dessus. Alerté par le bruit le Roi des Jeux officiel se précipita dans la boutique pour voir un Joey tout souriant juché sur un pharaon en colère. Pour préserver la planète d'une catastrophe imminente Tristan et Duke eurent le bon sens de s'unir pour tirer Joey de là.

« Pourrais savoir ce qui est si... exaltant au point de pousser Joey à quitter l'amour de sa vie, alias son lit ? » ironisa-t-il en se relevant à son tour.

« Mais c'est la Saint Valentin mec. Cette année j'aurais plein de chocolat ! » s'exclama-t-il en brandissant le poing en l'air.

Et ses amis de soupirer en cœur.

« Tu veux être aimé ou avoir du chocolat ? » voulu savoir Téa.

« Heu c'est bien d'avoir les deux... »

« C'est plus une question de fierté qu'autre chose » remarqua Atem d'une voix dénuée d'intérêt.

Joey regarda le jeune adossé au mur nonchalamment, les bras croisés et qui se permettait de le juger. Il sentit une rage injustifiée monter en lui.

« C'est TOI qui dis ça ?! Hormis Kaiba, tu es la personne avec l'égo le plus surdimensionné que je connaisse ! »

« J'en ai assez, Joey »

« De quoi ? » l'agressa-t-il.

« Tantôt tu es tout sourire tantôt tu me jettes des regards méprisants. C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? »

Rouge de colère le blond essaya de répondre mais ne put qu'ouvrir et refermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, il suffoquait tout seul. L'air arrogant qu'affichait l'ancien pharaon à ce moment-là ne faisait rien pour améliorer l'ambiance glaciale dans le magasin. Le reste de la bande d'amis se demandait comment la situation avait fait pour déraper à ce point. Yugi s'approcha d'Atem et voulu amener son attention sur lui mais le quatrième meilleur duelliste semblait enfin réussi à prononcer une phrase correcte :

« En fait, tu n'es pas différent de Kaiba ! »

« Plus de deux ans. Et c'est maintenant que tu le remarque ? Comment prétends-tu être mon ami ? Tu te fiches de moi. Partons, Yugi. »

Le concerné allait obtempérer mais le blond intervint une dernière fois.

« Yugi ! Tu lui obéis ? Et après c'est moi que l'on traite de chien! »

Atem s'arrêta brusquement, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Joey, tu viens de m'insulter ? demanda Yugi, n'osant pas y croire ».

« Mais je... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire je... mais c'est vrai ... enfin... je veux dire... »

La main tannée tremblait contre la poignée, il brûlait d'envie de frapper celui qui avait osé blesser **SON** aibou. Les yeux brillants, Yugi se précipita vers Atem qui lui prit la main avant d'ouvrir enfin la porte au vent trop frais.

« Que se passe-t-il les jeunes ? » s'interrogea Salomon en voyant ses deux petit-fils partir de leur côté.

Il y eu un grand moment de silence avant Sérénity ne finisse par prendre la parole :

« Je ne sais pas, Mr Mûto. Mais ça avait un étrange goût de rupture. »

Ils n'avaient pas envie de les perdre.

« Je savais que ce serait une mauvaise journée, murmura Yugi sur le chemin du lycée en essuyant les quelques larmes qui lui échappaient. Pourquoi as-tu déclenché ça ? »

« Je n'aurais pas supporté cette espèce d'hypocrisie plus longtemps. Pardon Yugi. »

« Pourquoi Joey a-t-il dit ça ? »

« Parce qu'il le pense, que tu m'es trop docile. Mais où est le problème lorsque cela marche dans les deux sens ? »  
En effet, si Yugi pouvait avoir au moins une certitude dans la vie c'était bien que quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire endurer, Atem serait toujours à ses côtés. Il y a quelques mois, lorsqu'il avait été question pour le pharaon de retrouver sa mémoire, il n'avait pas pu accepter l'idée que Yami parte.

~Flash-back POV Yugi~

« Les gagnants ne pleurent pas Aibou. »  
Je me jetais dans ses bras et sanglotait de plus belle. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Comment pouvait-il songer à me laisser ?  
« Yami... Reste... Je t'en prie... C'est faux... je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Reste encore un peu... »  
Mon désir était égoïste, j'en avais conscience. S'il restait non seulement il risquait d'être coincé dans le monde des vivants pour les 5 000 prochaines années mais ne le privais-je pas aussi du bonheur qu'il méritait ? Avant qu'il n'entre dans ma vie je me contentais de survivre. Je voulais continuer de vivre, vraiment, pas une vie dominée par la peur. J'en ai marre d'avoir peur, tant que Yami resterais à mes côtés je sentais que je pourrais affronter tous les dangers, si seulement nous pouvions rester ensembles. Non, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser partir...  
« Yami... »  
« Es-tu sûr de toi ? C'est une décision irrévocable, si je reste et que tu ne veux plus de moi... »  
Le regard de Yami me révolta : pensait-il vraiment que je sois capable d'une telle chose ?  
« Ça n'arrivera pas ! Je te le promets ! »  
« Soit. ».  
Il se défit de mon emprise et se releva avec sa grâce caractéristique qui provoquerait bientôt maintes jalousies. Il se tourna vers l'œil d'Horus et commença à parler en ancien égyptien. Parmi toute ces intonations voluptueuses je reconnu « Atemu ». Pouvait-ce être son nom ? L'œil d'Horus brilla et un faucon apparut sous nos yeux.  
« J'ai entendu ta demande mon fils. Compte tenu de l'outrage qui t'a été fait, cela te sera accordé. »  
Il vint se poser sur l'épaule de Yami et ils disparurent tout deux. J'eus un grand moment de panique avant qu'un bruit sourd nous attire vers une autre pièce du tombeau. La pièce était un peu petite par rapport au reste, des hiéroglyphes décrivant la vie passée et celle de l'au-delà du pharaon couvraient les murs, elle était vide, si ce n'est le cercueil imposant trônant au centre de la pièce dont le couvercle semblait vouloir se soulever. Kaiba fut le premier à réagir et usa de toutes ses forces pour l'enlever. Des yeux rouges rubis se tournèrent vers lui pour le remercier du regard. Atemu se redressa et se tourna vers moi je vis un fin sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors que je courrais dans sa direction et bondis carrément sur lui manquant de le renverser. Il referma aussitôt ses bras autour de moi et enfoui son visage dans mes cheveux en caressant tendrement ma nuque. Ce premier contact fut bien trop court pour moi et il me repoussa bientôt. Kaiba lui offrit dédaigneusement une main qu'il accepta pourtant, m'attrapant par la taille pour m'entrainer avec lui.

~Fin all~

Mais ça lui paraissait si loin. Il se rappela avec un sourire triste des visages subjugués de ses amis lorsqu'ils avaient vu le pharaon tel qu'il était dans son ancienne vie. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout cet or et de ces pierreries pour être beau et captivant. C'était grâce - à cause ? - de cette espèce de magnétisme qu'il dégageait que les gens étaient attirés par lui. Qu'ils l'aiment ou le détestent ils ne peuvent pas nier qu'ils sont incontestablement fascinés par lui.

« Yugi ? »

Il leva la tête vers son grand-frère de cœur :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Nous sommes arrivés. Encore un peu et tu percutais un mur »

Yugi sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues dans le hall bondé où tous les regards se tournaient dans leur direction.


	2. Discutions

Saint Valentin

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire la suite. J'ai longtemps hésité mais j'ai opté pour la première version. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

Partie 2 : Discutions

 **" La jalousie est le manque de confiance non pas envers l'autre, mais envers soi-même" (Eugène Cloutier)**

Yugi sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux dans le hall bondé pour l'heure encore peu avancée.

« Il n'y a même pas de mur… » bougonna-t-il , agacé par l'air moqueur de son yami alors qu'ils essayaient de se fondre dans la masse. Essayaient seulement…

« MON YUGI D'AMOUR ! »

Il tomba à la renverse, sonné.

« Ça va mon Yugi chou ? » s'inquiéta le poids sur son corps qui se hissa au niveau de ses yeux.

« Rebecca ? »

La surnommée sourit de toutes ses dents tandis une mèche de ses cheveux blonds paille chatouillait le menton du pauvre garçon. Un claquement de langue désapprobateur interrompit le grand moment d'égarement de Yugi.

« Hawkins, tu l'écrase »

Rebecca se releva aussitôt et leva ses yeux bleus dépourvus de lunettes vers l'origine de cette voix. La culpabilité momentanée de son expression se changea aussitôt en de la colère.

« De quoi tu te mêles toi ? Je ne peux pas rester seule à seul avec mon petit copain ?! »

Yugi était trop surpris par la réaction de son ancien partenaire de duel pour songer à protester quant à l'appellation.

« Soit » déclara sèchement Atem après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa lumière.

Le jeune Mûto regarda le plus vieux s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils. Il fallait beaucoup pour énerver l'ancien roi alors pourquoi avait-il vu de la colère dans ses yeux? Il y aurait-il quelque chose qui lui échapperait ?

« Non mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu traines encore avec lui après ce qu'il t'a fait. A cause de lui et de son égoïsme ton âme aurait pu être perdue à jamais ! Ce type me tape sur les nerfs, après il n'est même pas capable d'assumer. Heureusement que Joey lui a mis un bon coup de poing bien comme il faut ! Il en était même tombé par terre le… Yugi ? »

Sa voix assurée et accusatrice s'était faite inquiète et hésitante face au regard qu'il darda sur elle. Qu'avaient-ils aujourd'hui à critiquer Yami ? Personne n'avait le droit de le juger ! Ils ne le connaissaient même pas !

« Yugi ? Pardon si je t'ai blessé. Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Rebecca lui tendait nerveusement une boite bleue métallique. Il la remercia, prit l'objet et l'ouvrit, une belle assemblée de chocolats s'y trouvaient.

« C'est moi qui les ait fait »

Yugi la remercia encore, mis les chocolats dans son sac et entreprit de repartir.

« Mais où vas-tu ! » s'exclama la blonde en lui agrippant le bras »

« Trouver Yami »

POV Atem

Je n'aimais pas cette fille, c'était un fait. Mais ce n'était point un motif valable pour me braquer ainsi. Avoir si peu d'emprise sur ses émotions n'était pas digne de moi. J'entendais d'ici les reproches de la ma mère, elle me manquait encore. Mais qu'importe, j'ai Yugi, il est tout ce qui me reste après tout. Certes j'aimais bien la présence des autres mais je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si celle d'Aibou m'était arrachée. Peut-être que j'en mourrais.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais parti ce jour-là. Retrouver les miens, j'en rêvais avant même de me souvenir d'eux. Mais je ne voulais pas -je ne pouvais pas- laisser Yugi. Si enfant j'avais entendu telle niaiserie j'en aurais surement eu la nausée. Mais il n'y a rien de plus vrai. Voilà un moment que j'ai abandonné cette fierté envahissante pour Yugi, uniquement.

J'évitais soigneusement toute présence féminine à proximité. Et c'est presque avec soulagement que j'ouvrais la porte de la salle de cours encore vide d'élèves.

« Tiens, Mr Mûto, cela faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venu me voir »

« Mr Snape » saluais-je en inclinant la tête.

Il n'avait pas relevé la tête de ses copies, mais ne paraissait pas en colère, je ne le dérangeais donc pas, ou du moins pas assez pour qu'il finisse par me jeter dehors. L'homme était grand, costume sombre, cheveux noirs et gras, nez pointu, regard ténébreux. Il inspirait la terreur dans Domino school. Je l'avais tout de suite apprécié.

« Vous manquais-je ou tentiez-vous plutôt de fuir ces adolescentes décérébrées ? »

« Un peu des deux, professeur » répondis-je avec ironie.

C'était la meilleure planque, personne ne viendrait en avance chez Snape, même Kaiba (pas pour les même raisons évidemment mais parce qu'il arrivait toujours à l'heure à la seconde près, c'en était presque effrayant. Presque). Je pris une chaise et m'assis sans gêne devant son bureau. Je grimaçais un peu au zéro qu'il inscrivit sur la copie de Tristan, je l'avais pourtant vu travailler, dommage.

« Si vous vous casez il vous laisseront tranquille. »

« Mais mon compagnon devra en souffrir »

Severus Snape haussa un sourcil.

« Mon ? »

« Le sexe m'indiffère et vous ? »

Vu le nombre de salopards sur Terre, autant élargir les horizons.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires jeune homme »

« Les miennes ne sont pas les vôtres non plus »

« Soit »

Un silence long et paisible s'installa, je ne percevais que le souffle du vent et le stylo grattant le papier. La cloche sonna, ou plutôt un son électrique strident. Comme je n'y attendais l'ainé Kaiba -franchit la porte ouverte et alla s'assoir dans le plus grand silence. Je réfléchis une demi-seconde avant de m'assoir à la place à côté de lui.

« Tiens, Yugi numéro deux. Je te manque tant que ça ou tu veux plutôt fuir ces adolescents sans cervelles ? »

Ok. Joey visait juste lorsqu'il comparait ces deux-là. Pour une fois.

« Un peu des deux, Seto. »

Il haussa un sourcil pour marquer son étonnement face à l'utilisation de son prénom.

« Puisque tu as fait l'effort » dis-je en instant bien sur le mot ''effort '' « De me différencier de mon Aibou, il faut bien que je te rende la pareille »

« Je maintiens, ton petit frère est schizophrène. Toi tu sors surement d'un hôpital psychiatrique dans un trou paumé »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas réussi à trouver trace de mon existence. »

« Peut-être »

« Peut-être est-ce toi le fou ? »

« Surement pas »

Je me détournai et regardai les élèves entrer craintivement, essoufflés pour certains, il restait encore deux minutes et vingt secondes.

« Je pourrais te dénoncer »

« Tu tiens trop à nos duels. Samedi ça tient toujours ? »

« Assurément. Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de t'assoir près de moi ? »

« Moi-même. Un peu de compagnie ne peut pas te faire de mal »

« Mon frère me suffit, d'ailleurs où est le tien ? »

« Il doit me chercher »

« Tu l'as laissé en plan ? »

« Rebecca » balançais-je comme si cela expliquait tout.

« Elle est mûre quand elle veut. Mais Joey c'est… »

« Ne me parle pas de lui »

« Très bien »

Nous commençâmes à sortir nos affaires alors que Snape regardait sa montre. Une minute quarante. Seto regardais moqueusement les filles qui lançaient des regards déçus vers nous.

« Je fais si peur que ça ? »

« Pas autant que Snape apparemment »

« Tu me vexe »

« Dans vos colères, vous rivalisez »

« Le vampire s'est déjà mis en colère ? »

« Tu ne veux pas voir ça, crois-moi »

Seto tiqua au « crois-moi »

« Le prétendu Yami avait le don de me faire la morale »

« Atem ne le fera pas »

« Tu m'en vois ravi mais, n'est-ce pas bien présomptueux de parler de soi à la troisième personne du singulier ? »

« Louis XIV le faisait bien »

« Tu n'es pas roi »

« Je l'étais »

« Tu ne vas pas me ressortir ces âneries de Pharaon ? »

« Tu m'as trouvé dans le sarcophage d'un tombeau égyptien »

« Je n'en ai pas le souvenir »

« Autruche »

« Fou à lier »

42 secondes.

« Atem ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! »

« Silence Mr Mûto, nous sommes dans une salle de cours » claqua Snape.

Yugi sursauta.

« Pardon » s'excusa-t-il en rougissant adorablement avant de s'installer non loin de nous

10 secondes.

« Il manque ta bande de joyeux lurons » remarqua Kaiba d'une voix trainante.

5 secondes. Mai entre, fière, le port droit, suivie de Téa, de Sérénity et de Duke. Deuxième sonnerie. Bruits de course dans les couloirs. Rien ne sert de courir. Il est déjà trop tard.

Snape tourne le verrou au moment même où les élèves manquants, Joey en tête, fonçaient dedans. Ça doit faire mal.

Indifférents, enseignant comme élèves commencent ce pourquoi ils sont là.

Fin POV

Yugi et Atem partirent ensemble de la salle de classe en discutant du cours qui venait d'avoir lieu.

« Je me souviendrais toujours de l'air scandalisé de Kaiba lorsque Snape vous as mis ensemble pour le devoir » riait le plus jeune tandis que l'autre esquissait un sourire.

« C'est du favoritisme je dis ! » s'exclama Yugi avec un air scandalisé. « Si n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait mine de protester il l'aurait directement mis en retenue ! »

« Arrête de râler »

« Mais c'est vrai ! »

* * *

Je n'ai pas résisté à l'idée d'y mettre Snape/Rogue. Ce type a la classe.

Une review pour moi ? C'est bientôt mon anniversaire

Makuba : Menteuse.

Seto : Pathétique.

Joey : Ce chapitre est REVOLTANT.

Atem : Je ne trouve pas non. En fait ce chapitre m'est indifférent.

Yugi : Pourquoi ?

Atem : Tu n'y figurais pas assez.

Yugi *sourit*

Bakura : Allez faire vos déclarations ailleurs. Nous n'avons pas abordé le plus important. Pourquoi JE n'y figure pas ?

Tous : … Bonne question.

Sieba : Hum…

Yami Sieba *réfléchit*

Bakura : Hum… Laissez tomber les Sieba. *essaye de s'enfuir*

Pegasus* l'emprisonne dans une carte*

Makuba : C'est n'importe quoi.

Sieba : Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ? Les reviews c'est fait pour ça ! :-p


	3. Parce que la Saint Valentin

Me revoilà ! En 2017 ! OUI MONSIEUR. OUI MADAME. Ça me ressemble bien tiens.

Deux ans après... Quand on regarde le message d'excuse pour un mois sans publication du chapitre d'avant... la faute semble moins grave à présent, non?

Non ?

Public : *facepalm*

Plus sérieusement je ne me voyais pas laisser quelque chose inachevé. Vous n'immaginez pas le temps (les jours) que j'ai mis à relire les deux chapitres précédents et le brouillon du troisième d'un air septique avant de me décider à m'y remettre xD . (Et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je me suis rendue compte que j'ai mis Mai lycéenne alors qu'elle a 24 ans... Mais bon, ça arrange bien mes affaires.). Mon style a sans doute changé, depuis...

A ceux qui reviennent comme à ceux qui rejoignent, bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 3 : Parce qu'après tout, c'est la Saint Valentin...

 **« Ils m'ont demandé ce que je te trouvais, je n'ai rien répondu. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils tombent eux aussi amoureux de toi…»**

* * *

Les longs ongles dépourvus de vernis crissent sur le meuble des lavabos des toilettes des filles. Il y a une jolie boite devant l'adolescente. Elle y a mis tout son maigre savoir faire en décoration, et sans doute un peu de tout son amour, vous savez. Mais elle se sentait stupide.

Incroyablement stupide.

Car elle ne savait pas à qui l'offrir. Rien que ça. Le comble, c'est qu'elle y a mis sans doute un peu de tout son amour, et elle ne savait pas vraiment à qui il était destiné. Un rire sans joie s'échappe de sa bouche. Son corps est penché en avant, ses yeux regardent le vide. Stupide. Elle n'entend pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, et encore moins le bruit de talon discret qui s'approche d'elle, même le reflet est flou. C'est cette **grosse voix** , qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille, qui l'a fit réagir.

Elle est là, derrière elle, Mai Valentine.

\- Oh, le présent que je vois là est-il pour l'adorable Yugi Muto ou notre charmant Pharaon ?

Son ton était enjôleur, presque moqueur, et il y a sur son visage trop parfait un sourire un peu faux. Téa fixe le reflet, les joues rouges, puis se tourne lentement vers ce qui était le modèle de Sérénity Wheeler. Gênée, elle ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, ceux-ci se perdant sur une porte de toilettes d'un blanc immaculé située derrière la plus âgée. Elle ne bougèrent pas durant quelques secondes, seule la bouche de la brune s'étira en un sourire presque semblable à celui de son vis à vis quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que notre groupe d'amis, et notre vie aussi, gravite autour de ces deux-là. Il suffit de voir ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin...

\- Et que s'est-il passé ?

Téa bugua un instant, il lui semblait étrange que Mai, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, reste quand même un peu à l'écart du reste de leur groupe. Sa première réaction face à elle avait été la jalousie, et elle restait finalement celle d'entre eux tous qui fréquentait le plus la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Finalement, elle balaya la question d'un geste nerveux de la main.

\- Aucune importance.

Mai n'insista pas. Et elle se connaissaient si peu - elle s'était rendue compte à l'instant - qu'elle serait incapable de déterminer si la chose était étrange ou pas. Mais Mai, au lieu de se diriger vers les toilettes, se posta à ses côtés. Devant le miroir, la blonde replaça l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille droite, et Téa suivit inconsciement le mouvement du regard.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? comprit l'amie d'enfance de Yugi.

Plus une affirmation qu'une véritable question. Valentine dévia ses yeux améthyste de son propre reflet et tourna légèrement la tête vers la plus petite. Ce devait être la première fois depuis le début de leur échange que leurs yeux se croisaient directement.

\- Tu avais l'air mal, ce matin, je me demandais juste.

\- Ah ? Je... Ce n'est rien... Problème on ne peut plus futile. Je ne sais pas... Quoi faire de ça, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en désignant la boite d'un geste qu'on pourrait penser dédaigneux, mais qui traduisait en vérité une gêne teintée de crainte.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...

\- Je pense de plus en plus que la question n'est justement pas là. Même si je nourrissais quelque espèce de sentiments envers l'un d'eux, il semblent tant s'aimer l'un l'autre que je ne pense pas qu'il puisse rester de la place pour qui que ce soit d'autre. S'ils avaient eu la même couleur de peau, ils auraient pu se faire passer sans mal pour des jumeaux, ils en ont déjà le comportement après tout.

 _Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée, ma jolie, il ne faudrait pas aux yeux du monde qu'ils entretiennent une relation incestueuse en plus de cela..._ railla Mai en pensée.

Mais, autant dans la boite que dans le chocolat, elle y a mis tout son maigre savoir faire en décoration, et sans doute un peu de tout son amour, vous savez. Ce serait dommage que ce soit gâché. Au fond, elle n'hésitait plus depuis longtemps entre Atem et Yugi. Elle hésitait entre faire et ne pas faire. Et ne pas faire, elle a déjà essayé. Alors Téa, elle prend la boite dans ses mains et la tend devant elle, un peu plus et elle fermerait les yeux pour ne pas voir les conséquences de son acte. Mais elle est courageuse, Téa, si elle ne l'avait pas été, la vie le lui aurait appris. Alors elle regarde les yeux si peu communs de la blonde. Elle regarde le visage partagé entre confusion et un peu d'espoir, peut-être. Les mains couleur porcelaine, aussi délicates qu'auraient pu avoir l'air celles d'une princesse de conte de fée ou d'une enfant issue de la noblesse - comme quoi, la vie était mal faite - se refermèrent sur le présent. Elle l'ouvrit avec presque autant d'émerveillement que lorsque ses parents adoptifs lui avait offert son premier cadeau. Téa qui y croit à peine lorsqu'après un doux sourire la blonde porte un chocolat à ses lèvres, si belles.

Une lycéenne avait voulu entrer, à ce moment là. Elle avait vu les deux filles enlacées, s'embrasser. Sans qu'elles ne se doutent que leur relation serait aussi éphémère que le goût du chocolat qui fondait sur leurs langues. L'intruse se contenta de refemer la porte, souriant tendrement, elle utilisera celles de l'étage du dessus, finalement.

oooooooooo

Il était assis dans l'un des bureaux du manoir Kaiba. Ses traits n'exprimaient aucune émotion. Ses doigts blancs ivoire, délicatement effilés, tapaient sur le clavier d'un rythme soutenu. Et cette seule musique résonnait dans la pièce lugubre lorsqu' _elle_ entra.

Le claquement sec et aigu de ses talons brisa brusquement la quiétude du lieu. Au fur et à mesure que le pas de plus en plus assurés se rapprochaient de lui, le jeune homme ralentissait la cadence. Les deux sons s'arrêtèrent au même instant. Et Seto Kaiba daigna enfin lever les yeux sur l'importune. Il haussa brièvement un sourcil plus intrigué que vraiment surpris et rabattit sans douceur l'écran sur le clavier.

\- Ishtar.

En réponse, ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire qui avait quelque chose de provoquant.

\- Seto.

Encore une qui se mettait à l'appeler par son prénom, il faut croire qu'ils s'étaient donnés le mot. Mais... c'était tant mieux, après tout. Cette femme et lui finir assez proches pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans son domaine sans même avoir à s'annoncer... Qui aurait pu le croire.

\- Dis-moi, tu n'es quand même pas ici... Pour ça ?

Elle rit. Et c'est fou ce qu'elle riait mal. Ce son éraillé avait même quelque chose de dérangeant. C'était comme si ses instants de bonheur avaient été si lointains que son corps peinait à se remémorer comment faire, et c'était peut être le cas.

\- Oh non, je ne suis pas assez folle, mais j'en ai peut-être trouvé une, d'assez dérangée pour ça.

Seto hausse un sourcil.

\- Kisara, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Il ne broncha pas. Certaines choses ne semblaient jamais vouloir changer.

\- Sarah Blue, 22 ans, américaine, étudiante à science po, elle jouera ce soir 19h00 au _Rendez-vous_ parmi le groupe des SevenDragons, au cas où cela pourrait t'intéresser...

Il ne l'avouera pas, pas tout de suite, mais il y était allé.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le premier couple vous plait-il ? Je le pense original, je ne l'ai jamais lu avant.

RAR:

Sarah: Merci ça me touche ! La voici enfin ! J'espère que cette suite te plait :).

Ivan : Salut ! Oui je n'abandonne pas ! En effet j'ai trouvé quelques fautes dans les chapitres précédents et je les ai corrigées. Je ferais attention ;).

Ayako: J'adore ce surnom :D. Merci pour ce commentaire assez long ça fait plaisir ! Il m'en aura fallu du temps mais voici la suite ! J'aime beaucoup moi aussi les Yami yandere et les Yugi à la timidité maladive xD mais je voulais écrire quelque chose de joyeux et léger pour une fois (il faut voir mes autres fanfictions...). Oui, c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas foulée pour le thème de la Saint Valentin ! Mais j'espère (si tu reviens lire) que tu aimes toujours autant mon style ! Merci encore !


End file.
